A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is generally formed by cell-assembling of an upper substrate and a lower substrate, and liquid crystals are filled between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. The liquid crystals control the intensity of light running through the upper substrate and the lower substrate, and color display is achieved by the color blending of color filters (CFs) of a CF substrate. Therefore, alignment accuracy of the upper substrate and the lower substrate is particularly important.